steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Peridot
Peridot (chính xác là Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) là một Peridot thế hệ 2 và là thành viên của Crystal Gems.. Ban đầu cô là một kĩ thuật gia ở Homeworld và là một Kindergartner được chứng nhận. Cô trở thành một thành viên của Crystal Gems trong "Message Received" sau khi cô làm trái lệnh và xúc phạm một trong những lãnh đạo cấp cao ở Homeworld, Kim cương Vàng. Peridot hiện đang sống tại Nhà kho cùng với Lapis Lazuli. Peridot dịch sang tiếng Việt có nghĩa là Ngọc vàng lục. Ngoại hình Peridot có làn da màu xanh và mái tóc hình kim tự giác màu vàng lục nhạt. Cô có đeo kính visor màu vàng, miệng và lưỡi có màu xanh lam, and she has a pointed upper lip. Đá quý của cô nằm ở giữa trán có hình tam giác góc tròn. In all of her appearances to date, she wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings feature yellow diamond-shaped knee pads. She is never seen without her visor, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes yellow-green. She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a large chest. From her first appearance in "Warp Tour", Peridot wore limb enhancers, which have been disposed of as of "Catch and Release". These artificial extensions are bright green and flare out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven. After her regeneration in "Catch and Release" Peridot's design shows no change, except her limb enhancers. However, her hair is slightly more frayed at the corners, depending on how she stands. Tính cách Ban đầu, Peridot là người có tính toán, nhẫn tâm. Cô là một kỹ thuật gia giỏi về kỹ thuật công nghệ Đá quý tiên tiến ở Homeworld Gems và đảm nhận công việc này rất nghiêm túc. Peridot cũng khá cứng đầu và nổi giận khi mọi việc không theo ý muốn của mình. After "Jail Break", Peridot became increasingly frantic in her attempts to contact Homeworld, knowing that the Crystal Gems' continuous interference with her mission would leave her stuck on Earth when the cluster emerges and destroys the planet. Her behavior is shown to be more erratic, in "Keeping it Together", for example, when flying away with her helicopter fingers, she smiles down and laughs hysterically, and her facial expressions are exaggerated throughout the episode. In "Cry for Help", Peridot interrupts Crying Breakfast Friends! and all other television signals with her own broadcast from the Communication Hub begging Yellow Diamond to rescue her. In "Message Received," Peridot resorts to using the direct line to the Diamonds from the moon base in a desperate attempt to talk to Yellow Diamond. In "Catch and Release", Peridot kidnaps Steven with the hope he'll be able to fix the Homeworld Warp. When he couldn't, Peridot became hysterical and eventually breaks down with the realization she is stuck on Earth with the Cluster. Before she can elaborate, the Crystal Gems arrive and disarm, poof, and bubble her. After reforming into her natural self with no limb enhancers, Peridot is rather diminutive, and she becomes very juvenile and paranoid, assuming that harmless household items are "weapons" and that hostility drives every action from the Crystal Gems. However, once comforted by Steven, she becomes much more relaxed and cooperative, although she still refuses to cooperate with the Gems and sequesters herself in Steven's bathroom. Peridot is very naive when it comes to Earth, especially when the information is not relevant to her mission. She was unaware of the existence of rain or thunderstorms, believed that Steven was a member of a species called "Stevens" because that is what he called himself. In "Catch and Release", she believed Steven's bathroom to be an archaic think chamber and almost everything in the bathroom to be a weapon. Curiously, Peridot is familiar with the scent of citrus fruit despite her general ignorance of Earth. She is also socially oblivious as she tends to offend all of the Crystal Gems at some point due to her keeping to the Homeworld social hierarchy. Despite her overall unawareness of Earth, she has said that she finds organic life fascinating and is willing to defend the planet from the Cluster and Yellow Diamond. Peridot has been shown to be incredibly stubborn, as it takes several attempts from the Crystal Gems for Peridot to discuss even the Cluster. Often when working, Peridot insists things be done her way and despises compromising. When she does cooperate, it typically takes some persuasion from Steven. She also continues to keep her log, despite the task being a moot point, more or less for a sense of normalcy. She also is vocal and honest about her viewpoints and will bluntly state what is on her mind regardless of the audience. Her statements have put her in harms way on several occasions, whether by the Crystal Gems or her Homeworld superiors. She does take responsibility for what she says and has learned how to keep some of her more offensive opinions to herself. Her recent behavior around the Crystal Gems has shown that she has opened herself up to new ideas and beliefs. Peridot is rather bad at lying and will tell the truth when pressed. She tried to lie about the Diamond Communicator and why she hated shape shifting but told the truth when asked again. Peridot is incredibly dedicated and somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She becomes visibly upset when she discovers that others have damaged her things and is emotionally attached to her mechanical foot, as it is her only remaining part of her limb enhancers. Peridot is also loyal towards people she respects, as she was driven to complete her mission and return to Homeworld despite no contact from Yellow Diamond and has been shown to cling to Steven when she is scared. However, after realizing that now she is stuck on the Earth without any form of escape, she decides to betray Homeworld and destroy the Cluster with the help of Steven and the Crystal Gems. In "Message Received", after managing to contact Yellow Diamond and pleading for the Earth to be spared, she realized her perspective of her leader has changed, and she saw her as the cruel and callous tyrant she is. Peridot then rebels against Yellow Diamond's wishes, cementing her loyalty to the Crystal Gems. She has also shown an obsession with objects and entertainment, such as how she has seen seasons 1 through 5 of Camp Pining Hearts(to an obsessive degree) and has a love for things with alien symbols such as boxer-shorts, and stuffed animals. Her wants can be seen as quite childish at times, Mr. Smiley even thought she was a kid. Through saving the Earth from the Cluster, she has since tried to be friends with Lapis and the Crystal Gems as well as accept Earth as her new home. Peridot clung to the Homeworld's social dogma for the longest time. In "Back to the Barn", Peridot acts very condescendingly towards Pearl due to her position in Homeworld's caste system as a made-to-order servant. She refuses to acknowledge Pearl's skill as a technician for this reason. After a competition between self-built robots, however, Peridot concedes that she may have been wrong. In "Too Far", Peridot shows a strong aversion to fusion, similar to Jasper, referring to Garnet as a "permafusion". In "Catch and Release" she refers to Garnet as a "filthy war machine" due to the Homeworld belief that fusion should only be used for combat. Peridot has also stated that Garnet makes her "incredibly uncomfortable." Peridot does try to appeal to Amethyst's favor, as she sees Amethyst as the closest thing to a "normal" Gem, by getting her to laugh despite Peridot being incredibly socially oblivious and unfamiliar with the concept of humor. Peridot does feel bad when she unknowingly hurts Amethyst's feelings but is confused until Steven explains it. Peridot has a difficult time apologizing for her behavior but is willing to. It is shown in "It Could've Been Great" that while she likes to follow the rules she gets slightly excited when she breaks them (e.g. sitting in an elite Gem's seat.) During her time with Steven and the Crystal Gems, she begins to realize that Homeworld's philosophy is very flawed, and she defects as a member of the Crystal Gems. She admits to having some lingering feelings over Homeworld in "Gem Drill". She reveals that while she had made peace with her decision to defect, it was tough to give up her old emotions of her past life. Peridot is extremely self-absorbed, which leads her to underestimate the Gems continually. Even after defecting to aid the Crystal Gems, she thinks mainly of her needs. Many of her childlike behaviors, particularly her temper and arrogance, stem from her over-inflated ego. This is not to say Peridot is incapable of putting others above herself; she is just not used to having others who are willing to do the same for her. The same behavior extends to her admitting something personal. As she spends more time on Earth, Peridot has started developing a more gracious and compassionate attitude. Peridot prioritizes logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions, but she is not apathetic, but she falls back on her intellect which is much more developed than her interpersonal skills. She does not intend to hurt the feelings of the other gems but often does due to her ineptitude, though she has greatly improved. In her frustration at not understanding the other gems in her first weeks living with them she pretended not to care about them all, calling them "ruddy muddy clumps under her gravity connectors." Peridot displays a natural curiosity and a great desire to learn about the Earth and understand new things. She is great at problem-solving as she uses her observations and experiments to make a conclusion, though these are often eccentric. Peridot feels that a practical and systematic approach is the correct way to do things and has had trouble reconciling this with the Crystal Gems, who make decisions based on their feelings, particularly when they chose to relax despite imminent danger in "It Could've Been Great". Her logical mind tends to put her at odds with the rest of the Gems and has caused her difficulties in communicating with them. Peridot's reason-based decision-making led her to take a different approach to the other gems in saving the Earth. She contacted Yellow Diamond, whom the other gems considered evil because she believed the Gems would inevitably mess up in their plan. She tried to persuade her to save the Earth by suggesting alternative non-lethal means of using Earth's resources. When a cause is important to her, Peridot is just as passionate as the rest of the Crystal Gems. Ultimately her determination to spare Earth's life led to her betrayal of Homeworld. Peridot has been shown to be crafty in dealing with obstacles that arise around her. Rather than facing the Crystal Gems head-on, Peridot typically lured them into various traps and tried to fight them separately, and retreated when they got the upper hand. These tactics can be understood as a shrewd way of buttressing her weak combat skills. Peridot is not used to relying on others and assumes the gems are incompetent when she first meets them. While her trust in them grew, her convictions in her own ideas can lead her to take her own initiative without the gems. This was misguided in the case of her smuggling a Diamond Communicator off the Moon in an attempt to get Yellow Diamond to spare the Earth. However, her disregard for Pearl's insistence that the cluster drill did not need a blast cannon proved to be sagacious. As shown in "Too Short to Ride", Peridot suffers confidence issues due to seemingly having no gem powers of her own since Homeworld has lacked in resources to give powers to her kind upon creation. However, this quickly changes when it is discovered that she has latent ferrokinetic powers with which she made the most out of her time at Funland with Steven and Amethyst. It's likely that her inflated ego, slight condescending attitude, and bragging (ex: Calling herself the new leader of the Crystal Gems) is a way of compensating for her own insecurities. Beta shows a much more considerate and thoughtful side to her. She shows Steven and Amethyst around the renovated barn, entertains them with her meep morps and powers, and tries to convince Amethyst that she is better than Jasper by showing her the beta kindergarten. She also shows her dedication to her friends by telling Jasper she is a Crystal Gem and trying to use her metal powers to help fight. She also expresses her love for the Earth by trying to explain how living on Earth can "free you", indicating that she loves how the Earth has allowed her to discover her own personality, not what Homeworld tells her she is. Lịch sử Khả năng Trong "Too Short to Ride" rằng Peridot là Đá quý thế hệ 2 được tạo ra ở Homeworld. Vì thiếu nguồn tài nguyên, các peridot sinh ra ở Homeworld mà không có sức mạnh tiêu chuẩn như các Đá quý thế hệ trước - nên các peridot được. Peridot cho rằng chính cô không có sức mạnh Đá quý nên không thể biến hình (một khả năng cơ bản của Đá quý). However considering her newfound "metal powers", her true potential is uncertain. Even with her limb enhancers, Peridot possesses very little physical strength and has difficulty just lifting Steven and pieces of a Warp Pad normally. In "When It Rains", she failed to remove a panel from a Prime Kindergarten Control Room wall, which Steven removed with relative ease. Despite lacking the super-human strength common to Gems, she does possess the same levels of extreme durability — in "Keeping it Together" she can easily shrug off having a heavy piece of Kindergarten machinery come crashing down on her without "poofing", and in "The Kindergarten Kid" she endures multiple crushes and falls in one day, with her physical form remaining intact. Peridot is extremely proficient with Gem technology; being a "certified Kindergartner", she can operate a Kindergarten and has enough experience to pilot a Gem Warship, and in "Jail Break" Peridot is seen briefly interfacing with her ship's controls, setting a course to the Gem Homeworld. She is also knowledgeable of old gem tech, as she was able to find the cluster coordinate files on the moon base. She is shown to to be able to use Earth technology as she was able to use a tablet with little guidance from Steven, possibly because the interface is similar to her limb enhancer's holographs. With her limb enhancers Peridot has a variety of evasion abilities, such as her "finger copter" and wall-walking displayed in "Keeping it Together". She is also surprisingly dexterous, able to avoid most attacks during her confrontation with the Gems in "Friend Ship" by using her finger attachments as an alternative to walking. However, she has little to no skills in hand-to-hand combat and is thus totally reliant on her limb enhancers for offensive capabilities. In "Catch and Release", her only tactic was that she kept slapping Steven only after realizing it hurt him. Peridot has some construction skills, as she managed to rebuild the Communication Hub to a usable state and was seen trying to fix a Warp Pad. In "Back to the Barn", she demonstrates this by building a robot that was able to hold its own and take down Pearl's robot in a fight. Kĩ năng * Piloting: Along with Pearl & Ruby, Peridot is able to fly Homeworld ships. * Engineering: She is able to easily improvise new creations out of existing technology, such as her battle robot in "Back to the Barn" and her improvised cannon in "Kindergarten Kid," as well as some of her artistic "meep morps" shown in "Beta." Năng lực tự nhiên * Chiếu sáng: Trong "It Could've Been Great", Peridot dùng viên đá quý chiếu sáng như một chiếc đèn pin. * Bỏ bóng: '''Trong "Kindergarten Kid", Peridot có thể bỏ bóng đồ vật. Bong bóng của cô có màu lục sáng, Bong bóng được đưa về Nhà Kho thay vì The Burning Room ở ngôi đền, vì Nhà Kho là nơi Peridot coi là nhà. * '''Khả năng chịu đựng: Theo như Peridot trong "Kindergarten Kid", các Peridot rất cứng cáp và khó bị "bụp". Khả năng riêng * Điều khiển Kim loại: Trong "Too Short to Ride", Peridot có thể điều khiển những vật làm bằng kim loại hay làm chúng bay lơ lửng trên không. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. On Peridot's Twitter account run by Lauren Zuke, it is shown on one of the tweets that Peridot can slightly move a spoon. She is still not proficient with her "new found" ability, being only able to control certain objects that she could carry around normally. In "Beta" she is able to hold up an entire one man band of metal instruments (though drops them after concentrating on playing a harmonica). In "Earthlings", once properly motivated, she proves capable of using this to throw a piece of scrap metal with enough force to impale the now corrupted Jasper through the chest, poofing her. Additional Tools * Gem Destabilizer: In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. As seen used on Garnet, the gem will start to crack apart at the seams and poof into their gemstones. * Robonoids: Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergartens. * EMP device: In "Warp Tour ", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid, though it did succeed in knocking out the power in Beach City. *'Earth Tablet': A gift from Steven (who received it from Greg), she uses it to explore the media and express her feelings shown by Too Short to Ride, she also said it's something to love, for she no longer has advanced gem technology. * Limb Enhancers: Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems catch her in "Catch and Release". ** Anatomical Separation: Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. ** Blaster: Peridot can transform the fingers on her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. *** Rapid Fire: '''Peridot is able to fire a large amount of energy balls in rapid succession. ** '''Holographic Interface: Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. ** Tractor Beam: Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. ** Wall-Scaling: Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. ** Helicopter Fingers: Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. Các mối quan hệ Crystal Gems At first, the Crystal Gems didn't know who Peridot was, but they all (except Steven) seemed to be afraid of her (as shown when they hide from her in "Warp Tour" and "Marble Madness"), though it might have been due to the fact that none of them knew what she was capable of. Likewise, Peridot was not aware that any Gems remained on Earth, much less the gems that Rebelled against Homeworld, as she was quite shocked to find them still alive. In "The Message", Lapis Lazuli told the Crystal Gems that a Gem with advanced technology (whom Pearl assumed to be Peridot) would be bringing an army to Earth and that they should surrender as it would be much easier. In "Joy Ride", Garnet does seem to have a bitter resentment after the events of "Jail Break", as she and the other Crystal Gems relentlessly attacked and beat her Escape Pod when they thought she was inside. In "Keeping it Together", she feared them and called them "Crystal Clods", running from them in shock, and only fought back when tied up. In "Friend Ship", she mocked the Crystal Gems, thinking she was superior to them. She led them into her traps and tricked them into believing that she was there. This eventually led to her escaping with one less foot. After the events of "Catch and Release", Peridot took up residence in their bathroom. After an encounter with fusion monsters, she begrudgingly became willing to cooperate with the Crystal Gems. In "Too Far", she reveals that she finds everything about the Crystal Gems as backwards and defective, from Garnet's harmonious fusion (which makes her uncomfortable) to Amethyst's status as a Gem. Peridot admits she finds it very confusing but she reveals she also sees herself as defective because of her failed mission and traitor status. Though she states she does not fully comprehend the Crystal Gems ways, she wants to understand. Peridot eventually begins to understand the Gems reasons for protecting the Earth and begins to get along with the rest of the Gems. When Peridot eventually manages to make contact with Yellow Diamond, she leaves out the Crystal Gem's interference and afterwards attempts to convince Yellow Diamond about the value of Earth. When that fails, she openly refuses to follow Homeworld's orders, an action that Steven exclaimed to make her a Crystal Gem "whether she liked it or not", to which Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl openly agree to. Before Peridot's official induction as a Crystal Gem, she was shown to get along with the members as seen in "It Could've Been Great¨ and "Log Date 7 15 2" with or without Steven. Peridot's desire to learn helped her build a connection with the rest of the group. Hit the Diamond and Earthlings show that she has accepted her position as a Crystal Gem. In the former she tells the Ruby Fusion that she is the new leader of the Crystal Gems, and in the latter she tells Jasper she is a Crystal Gem. Steven Universe Peridot was initially dismissive of Steven, viewing him as less than a threat and more of a nuisance, causing her to underestimate him on numerous occasions. When Peridot first saw Steven in "Marble Madness", she assumed there was an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten. Peridot then asked him if "Stevens" were the dominant species replacing humans before attempting to crush him with a giant fist, only to be stopped by the other Crystal Gems. In "The Return", she continued to show little regard for Steven, who was believed to only be a human, until it was revealed that he was actually Rose Quartz (or so she and Jasper believed). In "Jail Break", Peridot attempted to use her Gem Destabilizer to subdue Steven and was surprised by his apparent immunity to the effects of the device. In "Keeping It Together", she talks to Steven calmly with only a hint of fear (likely due to his connection with the Crystal Gems). However, she runs away shortly when the rest of the Crystal Gems find her. In "Friend Ship", Steven wished her good morning and having a good weekend, meaning Steven still wants to be friends with her. Peridot does copy Steven's taunt when she escapes, implying his influence on her. However, she feels no problem with attempting to kill him, much like their first encounter in the Kindergarten when she used one of the giant remote-controlled hands to try and crush him. In "Catch and Release", she has no qualms over kidnapping Steven to use his powers for her purposes (repairing the Homeworld Warp), although she is later poofed and bubbled by Garnet. After Steven released her and was empathetic during her initial shock, the two seem to be on good terms with each other. In "When It Rains", during a thunderstorm, Peridot mistakes the noise as the hatching Cluster and is terrified and clings to Steven, but is soon informed of the nature of rain by Steven. After the storm has ended, Peridot is willing to disclose information regarding the Cluster and trusts Steven enough to escort her to the Kindergarten to gather information on the Cluster; however, Steven says that they have to hold hands the whole time because Steven needs to keep an eye on Peridot. Notably, she clings to him several times whenever she is scared and expresses gratitude when Steven explains the "rain business" to her. While at the Kindergarten, Steven protects Peridot from several clustered gems and the Crystal Gems subsequently rescue the two. When the Gems begin to ask Steven why they are there, Peridot takes responsibility for the incident to protect Steven. At this point, similar to Lapis Lazuli, Steven is most likely the closest thing to a friend Peridot has, as she only trusts Steven and is hesitant to trust the other Crystal Gems. She has allowed Steven to hug her on multiple occasions, and in "Gem Drill", she hugs Steven. Peridot does consider Steven a friend as revealed in "Message Received". She was upset that Steven locked her in a truck due to a misunderstanding about her intentions with contacting Homeworld. After hearing Peridot say that she thinks the Cluster should be destroyed and then calling Yellow Diamond a "clod", Steven forgave Peridot and welcomed her as a Crystal Gem. In "Gem Drill", Peridot has shown that she is comfortable enough around Steven to share her thoughts on Homeworld and her new life on Earth. Peridot was also content with the possibility of dying with Steven, further showing their close bond. She shows a great deal of concern for Steven when he suffers pain and loses consciousness, and she even stops the drill, putting their mission on hold for his well-being. Pearl Like the other Crystal Gems, Peridot initially held a large amount of disdain towards Pearl, being that Pearls were servants and Peridots were a higher being. However, since reforming and willingly living with the Crystal Gems, Peridot has been particularly dismissive of Pearl. The reason for this is because, on Homeworld, Pearls are seen as commodities rather than individuals. Peridot was seen insulting Pearl constantly throughout "Back to the Barn". However, after she and Pearl fought with their robots, Peridot came to realize that there is more to Pearl than she assumed. By the end of the day, Peridot admitted that she was wrong about Pearl, and is willing to work together with her. It is later revealed in "Log Date 7 15 2" that she appreciates how hard Pearl is trying to make their friendship work. Garnet As with the other Crystal Gems, Peridot initially held a large amount of hostility towards Garnet, calling her a "filthy war machine" in "Catch and Release". Earlier in that episode, Garnet crushed Peridot which destroyed her physical form. In "Too Far", Peridot expressed that she felt "uncomfortable" with Garnet being fused all of the time, referring to her as a "Perma-fusion" because of it. She also has stated that she does not understand why Garnet remains fused despite not being in a fight. In an attempt to understand Garnet, in "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot attempts to fuse with her but fails after backing out of the fusion dance. However, after Garnet called herself the pairing of Percy and Pierre from Camp Pining Hearts to describe herself, Peridot is more aware of the reason Garnet is a fusion all of the time. After the experience, Peridot has had much more respect for Garnet. In "It Could Have Been Great", Garnet pats Peridot on the back which startles her. When Peridot angers the others by insulting Rose Quartz, Garnet physically threatens her. However, Garnet's relationship with Peridot improved after Peridot joined the Crystal Gems; Garnet calms her down after she throws away her tape recorder, and Garnet gets Steven to return it to Peridot. In "Hit the Diamond" she reassures Peridot, telling her that she and the other Crystal Gems are sworn to protect any and all who call Earth home, which includes "clods like her". Amethyst While originally carrying the same amount of contempt towards her and the other Crystal Gems, it is revealed in "Too Far" that she sees Amethyst as being hierarchically above the other Crystal Gems as a quartz, being the only "real" Gem. Peridot initially derives a sense of positive reinforcement from Amethyst's being entertained by her many commentaries on Earth and the other Gems but goes too far when she unwittingly offends Amethyst by bluntly pointing out that she is a "defective" Gem. Peridot is shown to care about her, as she was really concerned when a run-away drill was about to hit Amethyst, pushing her out of the way. After she saves Amethyst from the malfunctioning drill and apologizes to her (through a tape-recorder), the two seem to be in a better standing. In "It Could've Been Great" while referencing a small kindergarten, she remarks that it is "not nearly as impressive" as the kindergarten Amethyst came from, meaning it as a compliment to her. In "Log Date 7 15 2" she says that she finds Amethyst's company entertaining. In "Barn Mates", Peridot is implied to have taken some of her vocabulary from spending time with Amethyst; both gems say "Holy smokes!" in response to the Roaming Eye. In Too Short to Ride, the two with Steven went to Funland. In "Beta", the two hung out some more. Peridot seemed to be really happy that Amethyst was visiting. During the episode, Peridot kept trying to impress Amethyst with 'meepmorps'. Later in the episode, Peridot comforts her when she gets upset about Jasper. Jasper Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, Jasper acts as Peridot's escort during her mission on Earth. Once on Earth, however, when Jasper realizes Steven possesses Rose's gemstone, Jasper immediately prioritizes returning to Homeworld over Peridot's mission which she dismisses as trivial, leaving Peridot feeling disgruntled. Peridot was comfortable questioning Jasper's decision, which later contrasts with her nervousness when she argues with Yellow Diamond. In "Cry for Help", it is overtly stated that Jasper is her escort. Peridot states in "Super Watermelon Island" that being on the same ship as Jasper made her tired. The Rubies in "Hit the Diamond" state that Jasper is the leader of the mission, so she had authority over Peridot and Lapis. In "Beta", while trying to cheer up Amethyst, Peridot implied she was superior to Jasper due to having been created in the Prime Kindergarten, while Jasper was created in the Beta Kindergarten. However her opinion changed when she examined Jasper's exit hole, which she claimed was the most perfect she had ever seen and stated that Jasper was the "ultimate quartz". In "Earthlings", Peridot finally meets Jasper for the first time since she betrayed the Gem Homeworld. Peridot announced to Jasper that she had joined the Crystal Gems and attempted to show off her newfound power, but it failed to work and Jasper simply ignored her, seeing her as little threat to her. Peridot also laughed at Jasper when she was getting beaten by Smoky Quartz. Jasper also seemed to believe that Steven had taken advantage of Peridot's weakened state, despite her assertion that Earth was full of life and that it changed her. When the corrupted Jasper tried to attack Amethyst and Steven, Peridot used her powers to drive a metal bar into Jasper poofing her. Lapis Lazuli They were first seen together in Jail Break but they didn't interact much, however in "Cry for Help", it is revealed that Lapis is Peridot's informant, implying that they have interacted/conversed with each other off-screen. This seems to be due to the lack of knowledge Peridot has of the Earth and Lapis's knowledge of the Crystal Gems and the planet. The full extent of their relationship is unknown, although Lapis appears to have been afraid of her, as she desperately warned Steven not to put up a fight when she arrived. As with Jasper, Peridot does not seem to have any qualms with abandoning Lapis to whatever fate is in store for her on Earth (although Peridot may not have known that Lapis is still on Earth). Writer Joe Johnston has stated that Peridot had acted as Lapis' interrogator during her captivity. Once Malachite and the Cluster were defeated, and Lapis returned from her trip with Steven, Peridot acted rather nonchalant around her despite their less than favorable past. This was confirmed in "Barn Mates", where Peridot is excited to live with Lapis, but Lapis isn't due to her involvement in her return to earth and the previously mentioned interrogation. After Lapis says them living together won't work and flies off Peridot wants to prove to her she has changed. So Steven helps her. She makes a card for her, makes a pool for her, and even gives her tape recorder to her. All of her attempts to make amends failed, and Lapis crushes the tape recorder. Frustrated and hurt, Peridot finally tries to talk to her, telling her she understands how she feels and she is not alone and wants to make it up to Lapis. Lapis tells her to leave. Peridot comes back after being chased by a Roaming Eye, and is given a chance by Lapis, who, after having a talk with Steven, asks if she is okay, which makes Peridot happy. In "Hit the Diamond", Lapis nonchalantly agrees to play baseball against the Rubies to get them to leave, proving that she somewhat cares about Peridot's safety. In "Beta", the two appear to be closer. They seem to have the same interests, like "Camp Pining Hearts" and making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it). Peridot seems to be considerate of Lapis' feelings, as she tries to not mention Jasper or anything related to her when around Lapis. In Back to the Moon when Amethyst asks if they want to "play prisoner" she grabs Lapis' arm as Lapis refuses. Yellow Diamond .]] Yellow Diamond is Peridot's superior and leader. In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned the name Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. In "Cry for Help", via the communication hub tower, Peridot sends a distress message to Yellow Diamond pleading for her help. In "Catch and Release" Peridot states that she has not received a response from Yellow Diamond since her distress message in "Cry for Help". Despite this, Peridot seems almost to worship her, for example when she called her "magnificent" in the episode "It Could've Been Great". This may also be the case for the other Diamonds as well, as she called them "flawless beings" in "Message Received", but praises Yellow Diamond the most as she called her "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rationable, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe". Peridot finally manages to contact Yellow Diamond in "Message Received"; she used a Diamond Communicator, which she kept hidden from the Crystal Gems, truly believing that she could convince Yellow Diamond to value and protect Earth. As she begs her to deactivate the Cluster to save the Earth, Peridot sees Yellow Diamond as the opposite of all she made her out to be, as Yellow Diamond insists on destroying Earth for its own sake while rejecting Peridot's reasons for sparing Earth and its ecosystem. She refuses to follow Yellow Diamond's orders and insults her for failing to see Earth's potential, making her a traitor to Homeworld and Yellow Diamond. Peridot is left shaken and exhausted by the stress of defying her; after Peridot hands her Communicator to the Crystal Gems, she curls up into a ball and is unable to help the others when they get rid of the Communicator. In "Log Date 7 15 2", it is clear that Peridot's betrayal of Yellow Diamond continues to impact her, causing her to break down emotionally to the point where she openly states that she feels she has finally gone mad. Peridot believes that Yellow Diamond has made her "public enemy number one", so she and the Crystal Gems assume that the Rubies in "Hit the Diamond" are after her. Thông tin khác * Số hiệu chính xác của Peridot là Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG, được lộ ra trong "Message Received" Khi Yellow Diamond hỏi cô là Peridot nào. ** Cô là một Peridot đời 2, có chất lượng thấp hơn so với thế hệ trước. * Peridot has a diamond on her uniform, similar to Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Sardonyx, and Pearl's space suit. * In response to the implication (from her earliest appearances) that Peridot is a "main antagonist", Matt Burnett stated, "Pretty quick to judge poor Peridot... I wouldn't call her an antagonist just yet, and def. not the 'main' one". * In Peridot's first appearance in "Warp Tour", she had yellow diamonds on her elbows. These diamonds were no longer shown in later episodes. However, they reappeared on Holo-Peridot in the episode "Friend Ship" and in "Catch and Release". * Khả năng làm ngón tay trực thăng của Peridot được sáng tạo bởi Raven Molisee.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/622877043030491136?lang=en * Peridot's visor appears to be an integral part of her body as, unlike Garnet, she regenerated with it and had no need to re-summon. ** In "Friend Ship", Peridot pulls the skin under her left eye from beneath the visor in order to imitate Steven's "akanbe face" expression. * Peridot ban đầu nghĩ các vật dụng gia đình là vũ khí (như trong nhà tắm của steven), được thấy trong tập "Catch and Release". * As seen on the Keep Beach City Weird blog, Ronaldo believes Peridot to be an eco-terrorist and a highly advanced android programmed to free animals from zoos. * Peridot doesn't quite comprehend Earth's figurative speech patterns, which often leads her to misinterpret expressions, metaphors, sarcasm, and humor. * Based on Peridot's comments in "Back to the Barn", all the Peridots on the Gem Homeworld are supposed to be technicians and kindergarteners. * Peridot has an overly technical term for most body parts (e.g. ears are "head holes", hands are "touch stumps", feet are "gravity connectors", etc.) . Whether or not this is a common trait among modern Homeworld Gems or a personal quirk is currently unknown. ** Despite this, she does refer to the rear as simply a butt. ** These naming conventions are not specific to body parts. She also calls a screwdriver a "leverage optimizer", a hammer a "rhythmatic pulverizer", and a roller coaster a "Speed-patterned transportation circuit". *Peridots are low on the Gem social hierarchy, as shown in "Back to the Barn" and "Message Received". While they are technically higher than Pearls, they are not high enough in it to own a Pearl themselves. * Peridot was able to instantly memorize the musical scale of a ukulele after hearing Steven demonstrate a musical scale in "It Could've Been Great". * Peridot shares many traits with the titular character of Invader Zim, including short stature, skin tone, an over-zealous nature, and a general ignorance of Earth. * Peridot có một tài khoản Twitter đang được điều hành bởi Lauren Zuke.Peridot's Twitter * Trong tập "Hit The Diamond", Peridot nhận rằng mình là thủ lĩnh mới của Crystal Gem, Điều này cũng được thấy trên trang Cheep Bio của cô (và cả tài khoản Twitter chính thức). * Lộ ra trong tập "Too Short to Ride" rằng Peridot bí mật trộm quần áo của Steven. * She seems to like the stereotypical green alien, in "Log Date 7 15 2" she wears shorts with green alien faces on them and in "Too Short to Ride" she wants a plush alien. In Beta she has taken to wearing the plushes bow tie while the plush floats in the aquarium. * Peridot's wearing the plush's bow tie and her uptight personality concerning impressing guests is similar to Felix Unger from the "odd couple" * In "Kindergarten Kid", she describes herself as smarter than an average Peridot. ** Given that she also called herself the "New leader of the Crystal Gems", it is unclear how accurate that statement is. * According to her Twitter page, when no one else is around, she runs around the Barn wearing clothes, plays Camp Pining Hearts really loudly, and plays Frisbee with herself. * When Peridot blushes, it is green. This most likely pertains to her skin color or her gem. Đá quý học Gemstone Information * Peridot is a gem-quality variety of olivine. It belongs to the forsterite-fayalite mineral series. Peridot is an idiochromatic gem, meaning its color comes from the basic chemical composition of the mineral itself and not from minor traces of impurities. ** Olivine, of which peridot is a type, is a common mineral in mafic and ultramafic rocks, and it is often found in lavas and in peridotite xenoliths of the mantle, which lavas carry to the surface; but gem quality peridot only occurs in a fraction of these settings. Peridots can also be found in meteorites. ** Olivine, in general, is a very abundant mineral, but gem quality peridot is rather rare. This is due to the mineral's chemical instability on the Earth's surface. Olivine is usually found as small grains and tends to exist in a heavily weathered state, unsuitable for decorative use. Large crystals of forsterite, the variety most often used to cut peridot gems, are rare; as a result olivine is considered to be precious. * Peridot is the official birthstone for the month of August as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the stone for the Zodiac sign of Libra. Peridot is assigned to the planet Saturn. It may be given as a gem on the sixteenth wedding anniversary. * Peridot is one of the few gemstones that occur in only one color, an olive-green. The intensity and tint of the green, however, depends on how much iron is contained in the crystal structure, so the color of individual peridot gems can vary from yellow—to olive—to brownish-green. Its vivid green color does not change under artificial light. ** Chemically, peridot is a magnesium iron silicate, and its intensity of color depends on the amount of iron it contains. There may also be traces of nickel and chromium present. ** The best-colored peridot has an iron percentage of less than 15% and typically includes some trace elements of nickel and chromium, which contribute to its color. The most valued color is a dark olive-green. * Peridot is the gem variety of olivine and ranges between 6.5 and 7 on the Mohs scale of hardness. It is not particularly sensitive to acid, but it does have a brittle tenacity. * The name "Peridot" is believed to have originated from the Arabic word faridat, meaning "gem", or, as the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, it came from classical Latin pæderot - a kind of opal. ** The ancient Romans called it 'evening emerald' since its color did not darken at night, but could still be appreciated by candlelight and the light of a campfire. * Peridot is a healing gemstone often associated with peace, compassion, and harmony of relationships. Its powers are thought to promote growth and renewal while alleviating negative emotions such as guilt, resentment, and apathy. ** It is a gem especially connected with ancient Egypt, and some historians believe that the famous emeralds of Cleopatra were actually peridot gems. * Peridot olivine is mined in Arkansas, Arizona on the San Carlos Reservation, Hawaii, Nevada, and New Mexico at Kilbourne Hole, in the US; and in Australia, Brazil, China, Egypt, Kenya, Mexico, Myanmar (Burma), Norway, Pakistan, Saudi Arabia, South Africa, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. * The name chrysolite was formerly applied not only to peridot but also many similarly colored stones. * Even though peridots existed in ancient history, at one point they vanished until some were found 30 years ago in Pakistan. Đá quý ar:بيريدوت de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot ja:ペリドット pt-br:Peridot pl:Perydot ru:Перидот tr:Peridot Thể_loại:Crystal Gems Thể_loại:Các nhân vật Thể_loại:Không giới tính Thể_loại:Đá quý